Scald
Scald are a Russian Epic Doom Metal band. Originating from Yaroslavl and active in their initial run between 1993 - 1997 this quintet attained a cult following in underground doom circles and was a popular act in the Russian metal underground, building around slow and technical doom songs matched with Agyl's wide vocal range. The band referred to their sound as "Ancient Doom Metal". While the band did indeed draw inspiration from classic epic doom such as Candlemass and Solitude Aeturnus, Scald also drew inspiration from metal bands such as Manowar (Who they also covered live) and Bathory, working in elements of heavy metal and early signs of viking metal. The band has even been speculated to be Russia's first Viking Metal band though before the term was ever coined. The band however focused on themes of nature, Scandinavian and Slavonic Mythology and avoiding the image-based aspects of the bands they were inspired by. In 1996 the band released their only album Will of The Gods is a Great Power, a cult classic in the doom metal scene. In regards to the band's name, Scald derives their name from skald, a Scandinavian poet (often Icelandic) whose work was to compose and sing poems of praise for his chieftain or king. Skalds have been known to practice their art from the beginning of the Viking Age until the 14th century. Currently Scald is reformed and set to have a reunion performance in November 2019. History Scald originally formed in August 1993. According to a Q&A on the band's Facebook, the concept of the band was entirely the idea of vocalist Agyl. While he was a huge fan of Manowar and wanted to make music similar to that style he opted against outright copying their battle-themed heavy metal and worked in elements of nature along with a slower tempo, ultimately sounding like Epic Doom Metal. The ideas for the band were conceptualized over years while the other members were in local groups such as 220 Volt and ROSS.Scald Facebook Scald would release their first demo in 1994 entitled North Winds while performing gigs in Russia to enthusiastic crowds. Eventually the three songs from the demo would be re-recorded with three more songs, composing the band's only studio album Will of Gods is a Great Power in 1996 (Though every re-issue since has re-titled it as Will of The Gods is a Great Power.). However a year after the album's initial release, vocalist and bandleader Agyl (Real name Maxim Andrianov) died on 6 September 1997, aged 24. In the wake of Agyl's death Scald would disband. All four surviving members would found a progressive folk metal group known as Tumulus sometime after, while remaining active with a host of different projects. Will of The Gods is a Great Power would notably see various reissues over the next two decades as the band would gain more recognition. Notably the members would also start a YouTube channel, uploading several Scald live performances from 1993 - 1997 along with rehearsals and music videos. On 30 January 2019, Scald would announce that they are set to re-form and perform a reunion set at Hammer of Doom Festival, with Felipe Plaza Kutzbach on vocals. Set for November it is also notable as the band's first ever live performance outside of their native Russia.Scald Facebook Discography *'North Winds' (Rehearsal Demo) (1994, Wroth Emitter; 1995, Gothic Horde) *'Will of The Gods is a Great Power' (Album) (1996, MetalAgen) Members Current Members *'Velingor' - Bass (1993 - 1997, 2019 - Present) *'Ottar' - Drums (1993 - 1997, 2019 - Present) *'Harald' - Guitars (1993 - 1997, 2019 - Present) *'Karry' - Guitars (1994 - 1997, 2019 - Present) *'Felipe' - Vocals (2019 - Present) Past Members *'Agyl' - Vocals (1993 - 1997) (Died 1997) *'Einar' - Live Bass (1996 - 1997) External Links *Scald on YouTube *Scald on Bandcamp via Ordo MCM References Category:Band Category:Yaroslavl Category:Russia Category:Epic Doom Metal Category:Viking Metal Category:Heavy Metal